


Happy Father's Day

by Only_Cath



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Cath/pseuds/Only_Cath
Summary: There's something going on...





	Happy Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from Tenjo in the Soriel Discord.   
> Blame him, not me! ;)  
> Nah, J/K, thanks for the inspiration.

Most sundays, and most other days of the week actually, were lazy sundays for Sans.   
But, this very sunday was... suspicious. He had the intuition something was going on.  
First, there was not a single noise. This was unusual.  
Tori and Papyrus were cooking together, but none of his brother's customary jabbering could be heard.  
And Frisk was nowhere to be seen...  
No noise in this house could only mean trouble.  
Yeah, after his nap he'd definitely go investigate.

When he woke up he realized the setting had changed: the table was set, a homemade garland of colored paper was tied up the opposite wall, and there were balloons everywhere.  
What the...   
He got up the couch and noticed Toriel watching him, a lovely smile gracing her features.  
\- Did you have sweet dreams, my dear?  
She looked suspicious too. Was he in a parallel universe, an alternative timeline? When had this crazy household turned to a catalog illustration?  
No toys or puzzle pieces scattered everywhere? On a SUNDAY MORNING?  
\- errr... yeah, thanks tori, he finally answered.  
She winked. She... what? Ok, now he was sure: there was something going on.

He reviewed everything that could be the matter during the suspiciously normal lunch. As Papyrus was praising the perfection of his spaghetti, Sans wondered if it had something to do with him.   
Did he get a new job or something? Nah, he loved being a mascot too much to resign.  
So was it about the kid? Something happened at school? Nah, last time little brats bullied Frisk, a good old Gaster Blaster exhibit had them run away crying for their mothers. They wouldn't DARE try again.  
So it was about Tori. That would explain the wink. But what could be happening with Tori? She was beaming, looking as happy as if she...  
Oh no.  
That was it.  
She was pregnant!  
Feeling a wave of pure panic wash over him, he tried to recall their last... times together. They were cautious, of course, but accidents could happen. And if she was really preggers, it meant...  
\- HAPPY FATHERS DAY SANS! said the combined voices of his brother and goatfriend.  
It hit him like a hammock bang on his skull. They were both looking at him with eyes (or eyesockets) sparkling.  
Then he felt a tiny tug on his sleeve.  
\- sup' buddo? he turned his head to look at Frisk, and noticed they were handing him a piece of paper. He took it, and tried to make out what the big potato next to the chubby potato and the tiny potato could be.  
\- This is me, and this is mom, and this is you!   
Frisk didn't talk much, but even though art is open to interpretation, they felt like explaining their masterpiece to avoid later misunderstandings.  
\- of course it's me! i'm blue! thank you kiddo i love it!   
As Sans leaned towards Frisk to give them a well-deserved hug, he heard them whisper in his non-existent ear:  
\- Happy father's day, daddy.  
Say what?  
Daddy?  
A click, and the gears in his skull suddenly started to work again.  
Oh...  
Oh!  
Of course! It was Frisk all along!  
No need to freak out, he was a father already!   
And Tori wasn't pregnant...  
Was she?


End file.
